Will You Still Choose Me?
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: "If I could present to you a her that had never hurt you, would you still choose me?" Galaco to Yuuma.


**Will You Still Choose Me?**

"Hey, Yuu, want to know a secret?"

He didn't, but he knew Galaco wasn't one to shut up. Once she got started, she'd keep going until her point was made, and Galaco always knew when he was lying, so there was no point trying to simply say what she wanted to hear.

"What if I told you she never actually hurt you?"

It was an absurd idea, but he didn't speak up for that knowing little grin that was on Galaco's face. She truly looked like she was sharing some great truth, even if he knew that what she was saying was completely untrue.

"Would you believe me if I said it?"

Of course he wouldn't, because he could still remember all the pain Seeu had put him through. He'd been on her hook for so long as she mercilessly played him, and there was no way she had never hurt him.

"If I could provide proof, then would you believe me?"

He would believe her, sure, if there was sure proof, but how could one prove something like that? He loved Galaco, so of course he'd believe her given proper reason to, even if he wished he didn't have to.

"If it was true, Yuu, that she'd never hurt you, could I ask you something?"

He loved her, so he'd listen to her. He didn't want to, but she asked it of him.

"If I could present to you a her that had never hurt you, would you still choose me?"

The answer came to him, swift and doubtless, but he didn't like it. Still, he knew who she was, a Seeu that had never hurt him. He'd loved that Seeu. If he'd still loved the Seeu that had hurt him for such a long time, how strong must the love he'd felt for the Seeu who hadn't hurt him? So he knew that, in truth, he would have chosen that Seeu over this Galaco, and Galaco's darkened smile told Yuuma that she could see that answer in his eyes.

"What if I gave you the Seeu that hurt you, but she came to you with an apology, a sincere one, and told you that she realized that it was you that she was truly in love with, that she was foolish not to have loved you back when you loved her?"

He'd earnestly waited for that day for such a long time, and even now a small part of him hoped that this might one day come to be a reality. Seeu, having hurt him or not, would always be his first love. Perhaps, if she apologized, he could forgive her.

"Would you still choose me?"

Again, his answer was clear in his eyes, so she didn't take long to go on further, deepening the wounds she was causing him to create in her.

"If I'd met you first, and then you'd met her, would you still choose me?"

He'd fallen for Seeu quickly, unlike his slowly grown love for Galaco, so he knew for a fact that he still would have chosen Seeu whether of not he'd met Galaco first. He wished that he could find the courage to speak, to lie, because he could see Galaco's heart being slowly chipped away from, her eyes tearing a little as she continued looking at him with that dark smile, seeming as though she would break if she finally gave in and let it fall.

"If I'd met you after and had confessed my love for you before she hurt you, would you still choose me?"

Before she'd hurt him, he'd have never looked at another girl, because Seeu was all he ever saw. He loved her too much to ever dream of looking away from her, and she'd known that all along.

"If she'd disappeared without a trace before hurting you, months afterward, would you still choose me?"

He'd been too obsessed with her. He'd never have chosen someone else. No matter what he might feel for Galaco now, the him that existed in that time wouldn't have loved her. It had taken too long for him to manage to love her even after being hurt. It had taken him so long to stop loving Seeu even after she hurt him. If he hadn't had a reason to forget about Seeu, he would have continued clinging to the hope that she'd one day love him back.

"If I told you that she loved you back, would you believe me?"

Of course he wouldn't, because he knew, without a doubt, that if Seeu loved him back, he wouldn't be here right now. Even after everything, if she told him she loved him, he'd come running back to her, because he couldn't help but know that, deep within his heart, his love for her still resided. Even if he loved Galaco, even if Galaco loved him, his love for Seeu, while hidden below, was still stronger.

"If she loved you back, would you still choose me?"

No, he wouldn't, and Galaco knew that.

"Hey, Yuuma, want to know a secret?"

He most certainly didn't want to know at this point, but there was no way that Galaco planned to stop now. Her heart had broken into fragmented chips at this point, and her smile was painfully present. She still hadn't cried, though her tears were watering, and her entire face was strained as though if took everything she had to stay as she was, which was highly probable.

"I'll tell you it because I love you, and I want you to be happiest."

To know he'd hurt her in this way was torture. Did Seeu feel this same regret seeing him? No, she didn't, and he knew that. Maybe that was why it was so painful. How could he ever love someone like her? She didn't deserve it, so why couldn't he move past her? Why couldn't he love Galaco as completely as she deserved to be?

"Do you know the multiverse theory?"

Of course, and Galaco knew that. He'd always loved thinking of it, because that meant that somewhere, there was a world where Seeu loved him back.

"If I told you it was true, would you believe me?"

There was such sincerity in her gaze now that he couldn't help but believe her, as crazy as it seemed. Her smile was sad and tender now, her gaze soaking up everything she could of him, or so it seemed. There was a sense of finality to her now, and he knew that he was about to lose his girlfriend. He knew he deserved it, though, so he didn't argue against it or try to make things right. She deserved better than the him that couldn't move on from Seeu.

"If I could make any of those other worlds our reality, what would you do?"

Of course, he knew what he'd do. He'd go to the world he'd always dreamed of, the one where Seeu loved him back.

"Would you still choose me?"

His selfish thoughts were interrupted by her words, and he was stunned into silence. How could he have thought such a thing? Still, he knew it was the truth, given the option. Yes, he knew it was true. He'd choose a world where Seeu loved him and he loved her over this world where Galaco loved him and he loved her.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

Her eyes finally fell from his, as heartbroken as his silence left her, and then she looked up to him once again with a resigned smile.

"I can make your dreams come true, Yuu. If you want it, I'll make that world, the one where Seeu loves you, a reality. If we go to that world, though, Yuu, can you tell me something?"

He knew that he owed it to her to answer her properly this time, so he responded immediately after she spoke.

"Would you still choose me?"

"No."

She didn't flinch at his words; she'd been expecting them, no doubt. Instead, she ploughed forward with another question that she knew would hurt her, and it tortured him so to see the agony in her gaze.

"In this world, where you can choose to be in that world or this one, will you still choose me?"

He hated himself for staying silent for that moment, considering the two possibilities, because he knew he'd given her false hope. After all, in the end, he knew what his answer would be.

"No."

She closed her eyes then with a soft smile and pivoted on her heels to turn her back on him, beginning to walk slowly away.

"I see."

It was a simple murmur, but its sadness rang clear through. Then she stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder and showed him her most sincere, injured smile.

"I truly wish you're as happy as you can be with her, Yuu, and I'm sorry that I couldn't love you enough to make you choose me."

And as she vanished from eyesight, he never saw her again, but he didn't think of her much. He was too in love with Seeu, you see, and Seeu too in love with him.

**Author's Note: Drabble vent. Hope you guys enjoyed it despite my being rather intoxicated upon writing and posting ^_^;;**


End file.
